Between Two Worlds
by siaL xD
Summary: "Não importa quantos dias, anos ou meses tenha passado, o que importa é que passou. No fim, tempo era uma coisa só, em fases distintas, mas o que realmente importava era que o tempo deles, juntos, passou. E passou durante um longo tempo."


**Olá, meu nome é Laís.  
****Sou uma grande fã da disney e, principalmente, dos grandes clássicos e das princesas em geral.  
Tenho várias ideias para historias sobre as mesmas, individualmente e juntas, como princesas da disney.  
Dentre as histórias que tenho planejado, gostaria de apresentar-lhes uma delas.  
Essa foi a primeira historia da disney que escrevi e a escrevi pouco depois de assistir Pocahontas 2. Sei que muitos fãs não gostam do segundo John, mas eu o adoro. Ele é encantador e conquistou Pocahontas. E, na vida real, foi com Jonh Rolf que Pocahontas casou.  
Houve um espaço de tempo de +/- 4 anos desde o primeiro filme e o segundo, logo, Pocahontas ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa não é impossível ou estranho ao seu personagem. ****Gostaria muito que dessem uma chance a história. Também escrevi algumas histórias sobre Digimon, se alguém for fan e quiser ler, é só ir na minha pagina.  
****Os personagens utilizado e a letra da musica pertencem a disney, a única coisa que me pertence é a história. ****Boa leitura. **

_- John Smith! Mas que retorno heroico._

_- Oh, muito obrigado madame_.

Pocahontas sorriu ternamente ao ouvir a voz de seu antigo amado, John Smith. Ele estava vivo! Durante todo esse tempo, ele estava vivo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar completamente nessa nova descoberta.

Não sabia bem o que sentia surpresa, obviamente, gratidão, por ele ainda estar vivo, e certa melancolia. Afinal, passou os últimos tempos acreditando em sua morte e, finalmente, conseguiu desapegar-se o suficiente para sobreviver e seguir em frente, finalmente havia aprendido a dizer adeus. O destino era engraçado, talvez não fosse realmente para que os dois ficassem juntos, afinal, quando ele finalmente retornou, ela já não estava mais o esperando.

Muito tempo havia passado, 3 ou 4 anos, de acordo com os dados do povo dele. Não se importava com isso, dias, anos, meses, eram apenas formas que os homens brancos teimavam em utilizar para nomear o tempo. Ela não se importava com suas derivações, suas classificações, o tempo era dividido em três palavras: ontem, hoje e amanhã. Não importa quantos dias, anos ou meses tenha passado, o que importa é que passou. No fim, tempo era uma coisa só, em fases distintas, mas o que realmente importava era que o tempo deles, juntos, passou. E passou durante um longo tempo.

Demorou, foi doloroso e sofrido pensar que não o veria mais, que aquele homem que tanto amava, não iria mais voltar. Mas, aos poucos, a dor foi diminuindo, ficando cada vez mais distante, até tornar-se apenas uma memória que vez ou outra despertava novamente. Ele morrera, mas ela continuava viva. Nakoma tinha razão, não podia mais continuar daquele jeito, tinha que deixá-lo ir. Tinha que dizer adeus e seguir em frente, pois ela, ainda estava viva. Provavelmente, este era o motivo que há levou tanto tempo a aceitar que John Smith estava morto, que não mais voltaria e que precisava seguir em frente, ela não queria esquecer o que havia vivido com ele e a cada novo amanhecer do sol sentia que era isso que iria acontecer caso finalmente se despedisse dele.

Não duvidava ou questionava o sentimento que tinha por John Smith quando seus caminhos se cruzaram, podia até descrever com exatidão o que havia sentido por ele. Era forte, muito forte, e intenso. Quando soube que John Smith estava morto, quase morreu com ele tamanha a sua tristeza. Mas, pelo visto, ela era mais forte do que acreditava ser e, aos poucos, fora aprendendo a viver com aquela dor e a supera-la e pôde, por fim, reencontrar a alegria na vida e a disposição e energia para continuar vivendo.

Mas, embora esteja grata por ver que aquele homem tão especial a ela permanecia vivo, entristecia-se ao perceber que o que os dois haviam vivido juntos, aquele sentimento tão forte, intenso e especial, não mais existia. Não da mesma forma. Amar, ainda o amava. Sempre o amaria. Assim como amava a seu pai, sua tribo, seus amigos. Mas já não o amava da forma como um dia amou. Já não necessitava estar com ele, já não sentia que morreria se não o tivesse ao seu lado, sua morte, embora falsa, havia lhe ensinado a seguir em frente, a desapegar-se e a despedir-se, havia lhe ensinado que para viver não precisava de mais ninguém além de si mesma.

John Smith não era mais o mesmo, e nem era ela. Estava mais madura, havia encontrado seu caminho, seu lugar. Não mais se sentia deslocada. O tempo lhe fez encontrar-se, lhe fez descobrir o valor de sua casa, seu povo, seu mundo, o mundo deles, os brancos que se diziam civilizados, que, apesar de bárbaro em alguns pontos, tinham seus encantos.

Não buscava mais viajar para outras terras, viver aventuras em locais distantes e desconhecidos. Havia descoberto algo tão mais precioso e prazeroso, queria paz, queria poder unir esses dois mundos tão distintos e igualmente fascinantes. E descobriu que não precisava cruzar as águas salgadas em um barco para poder viver uma aventura, para conhecer novos mundos. Aprendeu que cada pessoa tinha um mundo dentro de si e ao conhecer essa pessoa, poderia conhecer o mundo que ela carrega dentro de si. E isso, já é uma grande aventura.

_- Como você escapou?_

_- Nós pensávamos que estava morto._

_- Esplendido John!_

John Smith também havia mudado, embora o mundo dos homens brancos tenha muitos encantos, também tem muitos caminhos tenebrosos e desgostosos.

John Smith havia passado muito tempo nesse mundo e, talvez, esquecera-se do mundo dela. Não sabia o quão diferente ele realmente estava, ou se esse John Smith com quem havia se reencontrado era, na verdade, o mesmo John Smith de sempre. A questão é que não sentia mais que o conhecia, talvez nunca o tenha conhecido realmente. Aquele não era o seu John Smith, mas, também, ela não era mais a sua Pocahontas. Os dois haviam mudado e o caminho que os esperava, não estava mais entrelaçado.

Um pouco entristecida, Pocahontas sentiu uma brisa de vento acariciar lhe a face e, ao elevar o rosto para desfrutar da caricia natural seu olhar se encontrou com a figura de John Rolfe observando, ereto e elegante, como sempre, o horizonte a sua frente. Pocahontas sorriu ao observa-lo.

John Rolfe... Era encantador. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo diplomata, mas algo nele lhe encantava e fazia com que desejasse estar perto dele, estar com ele. Respirando fundo, seguiu em sua direção.

- _Lorde Conselheiro da Corte Real. Mas que grande honraria._ – Comentou de forma brincalhona e então continuou, após ser incentivada por Flit, embora sem muito sucesso, um pouco mais reservada – _Era o que você sempre quis._

John Rolfe a encarou solenemente durante algum tempo antes de responder-lhe um pouco desconfortável.

_- E você, você fez tudo o que se propôs a fazer... E muito mais._ – Seus olhares se prendiam e desviavam a toda hora, ambos, tímidos, querendo dizer tão mais do que estavam conseguindo dizer, mas não sabendo como. Ao ser pressionado por Meeko, continuou – _Seu povo se orgulhará._

- _Sim, vai ser... Vai ser muito bom vê-los novamente._ – disse virando-se um pouco de costas para ele tentando disfarçar seu desconforto com esta conversa. Sentiu seu coração apertar-se, estava com saudades de seu povo, mas não queria despedir-se de John Rolfe.

_- Bom talvez, um dia, você volte pra Londres..._

Embora não tivesse gostado do diplomata quando o conheceu pela primeira vez, durante o tempo que passaram juntos nesta viagem, Pocahontas pôde conhecê-lo melhor e a verdade é que estava encantada com este homem que aparentava ser arrogante e prepotente quando na realidade era um homem educado, gentil, honrado, leal e honesto.

Queria conhece-lo mais, mas temia não ter muito tempo para isso. John Rolfe havia ficado do seu lado, protegendo-a e apoiando-a durante sua busca para representar seu povo e impedir uma guerra entre eles. Ele levantara-se contra o próprio rei, comportamento que, pelo que pôde conhecer do diplomata, jamais havia se quer cogitado tomar, para ficar ao seu lado e ajuda-la a trazer a paz entre os seus povos.

Decidida, Pocahontas chamou-o ao mesmo tempo em que o diplomata também a chamava, sentindo seu corpo vivo em antecipação, tomou um passo em direção ao diplomata assim como o inglês tomava o seu em direção a ela.

_-Pocahontas...  
- John..._

Mas nunca pôde dizer-lhe o que queria, embora ainda não estivesse muito certa do que iria, de fato, dizer. E também nunca pôde ouvir o que o inglês pretendia dizer-lhe. Sem entender como, Pocahontas encontrava-se nos braços de John Smith sendo rodopiada pelo capitão.

- _O rei me concedeu um navio! Era o meu sonho!_ - John Smith exclamou empolgado enquanto a abraçava e a rodopiava, ao se acalmar, pareceu reparar em algum equívoco e continuou em tom apologético – _O nosso_. – disse sem graça e então pareceu ganhar novo ânimo e continuou sua narrativa – _Cada dia uma nova aventura. Novas terras a descobrir! Vou encontrar novas rotas! Uh...E você vai estar do meu lado, naturalmente._

Enquanto ouvia John Smith falar, Pocahontas procurou John Rolfe com o olhar, finalmente recordando que ele ainda estava na torre, e o encontrou perto da porta, pronto para partir. Pocahontas sentiu-se mal com o olhar que viu em seus olhos. Ele não a olhava, em vez disso, ele mirava o chão com uma tristeza e conformação melancólica que lhe apertava o coração.

E, de repente, o que mais queria era afastar-se de John Smith e correr para os braços de John Rolfe para explicar-lhe que aquilo não passava de um mal entendido, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

Pocahontas decidiu concentrar-se primeiro em John Smith, o homem que um dia fora o dono de seu coração ouvindo-o descrever, com empolgação, o futuro que imaginava. Empolgação a qual Pocahontas não conseguia compartilhar.

Ouvindo-o falar, não sabia mais se John Smith havia mesmo mudado. Ele continuava a ser um homem corajoso, aventureiro e de espírito livre. Sempre em busca de novas aventuras, novos mundos. Sim, talvez não tenha sido John Smith quem tenha mudado. De algo, Pocahontas estava certa, já não era mais a mesma garota que John Smith conhecera tempos atrás. A menina que John Smith conhecera que buscava aventuras em terras e mundos distantes e distintos, tentando descobrir, na verdade, quem era e qual era o seu verdadeiro lugar, não existia mais.

Pocahontas era uma mulher agora, sabia quem era o que queria e onde queria estar.

_- Um navio só nosso!_ – John Smith continuou empolgado – _Vou reunir a tripulação agora mesmo. Nós vamos partir imediatamente e..._ – Pocahontas não o encarava e John Smith calou-se, percebendo, finalmente, que algo estava errado, e então continuou de forma contida – _O que houve? Isso... Isso não é o que você quer, não é?_

Pocahontas respirou fundo, procurou rever suas emoções, para assegurar-se de que estava tomando a decisão correta e então lhe respondeu com a delicadeza de quem termina algo que um dia pareceu interminável.

_- Nós trilhamos o mesmo caminho, um dia. Mas eu já encontrei o meu lugar._

Pocahontas o encarou fixamente, procurando eternizar em sua memória a face daquele homem que já fora seu mundo. Esperando que ele entendesse tudo o que queria dizer com aquilo que de fato disse. Após algum tempo em silêncio, John Smith segurou delicadamente sua mãe e disse:

_- Espero que você encontre, também, a felicidade._

Cobrindo com sua outra mão as mãos de John Smith, que segurava a sua, e sentindo uma tristeza profunda se assolar em seu peito, unido a um sentimento de alívio e esperança, Pocahontas, por fim, despediu-se daquele homem estará para sempre eternizado em suas lembranças como alguém muito especial.

_- Que o grande espírito esteja sempre com você_. – Seu olhar estava preso no azul dos olhos de John Smith e assistiu atentamente quando este lhe beijou delicadamente a mão em um gesto de gentileza selando, com carinho e sem mágoas, a bela história que existia entre os dois.

Com um sorriso sereno, Pocahontas o observou dar-lhe as costas e partir. Ao virar-se para John Rolfe, deparou-se com o local, que até instantes atrás ele ocupava, vazio com exceção de seus três fieis companheiros que observavam com tristeza o local por onde John Rolfe havia partido.

Sentiu-se perturbada por sua ausência e, embora ansiasse desesperadamente para segui-lo, seu corpo não movia. Seus três pequenos companheiros a observavam e em seus olhos podia ler a pergunta não verbalizada_: 'O que vai acontecer agora?'. _Mas, infelizmente, também não tinha a resposta para ela.

Não sabia o que fazer. Ir atrás dele era o que queria e o que acreditava dever fazer, mas e então o que aconteceria quando o encontrá-lo? Pedir para que ele voltasse para sua terra com ela? Não conseguiria fazer isso, seria pedir para que ele deixasse tudo o que conhece e acredita para trás, e, para que? Não sabia se quer se ele gostava dela dessa forma.

Certamente ele sentia algo por ela, por tudo que ele fez e pelo modo como ele se portou diante dela em diversas situações, lhe faziam crer que algo ele sentia por ela. Mas não sabia se esse algo era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar com ela e, ainda que não gostasse de admitir, tinha medo da resposta que receberia caso lhe perguntasse.

E não sabia se esse algo era fruto de sua imaginação apenas, afinal, ele era bonito, educado e, pelo modo que se portava, vestia-se e local em que morava, embora não soubesse muito sobre os padrões do povo inglês, sabia que ele era alguém importante ou muito bem avaliado para o seu povo. Devia ter muitas mulheres que lhe queriam. Mulheres brancas e educadas.

Ainda que esse algo fosse real, seria correto pedir para vir com ela quando não sabia nem mesmo quais eram os seus sentimentos para com ele? Pedir para que deixasse tudo para trás por algo que não sabia se quer se podia oferecer-lhe? Não sabia se o amava como companheiro. O único padrão que tinha para compara-lo era John Smith e, mesmo assim, ao compara-los seus sentimentos se mostravam tão diferentes.

Se o que sentia por John Smith era amor, e sabia que era, então, não amava John Rolfe. Mas não conseguia não querer ficar com ele e, quando lhe dado à chance de escolher, escolheu, não tão inconscientemente, ele, John Rolfe. Queria tanto descobrir o que estava sentindo por ele, mas não conseguia ver como.

Também não poderia pedir para ficar aqui em Londres com ele, não sabia se era isso o que ele queria, mas também sabia que não era isso que ela queria. Embora Londres seja um local maravilhoso, lindo, queria voltar para sua casa, seu povo, apenas não queria, com isso, ter que deixar John Rolfe para trás.

Respirando fundo, Pocahontas virou-se de costas para a porta por onde John Rolfe havia saído, seu navio partiria ao pôr do sol, e precisava pensar. Pocahontas passaria o dia no palácio até a hora de sua partida quando, então, uma carruagem real lhe escoltaria até o porto. Durante o decorrer do dia, Pocahontas não mais vira John Rolfe.

Chegada a hora, Pocahontas despediu-se formalmente do rei e da rainha e, então, seguiu para a saída do palácio onde uma carruagem a esperava. Estava um pouco inquieta, esperava que fosse encontrar John Rolfe antes de deixar o palácio, mas Pocahontas ainda não o havia visto e, independente de qualquer sentimento, não queria partir sem se despedir de um homem que fora tão bom e generoso com ela.

Ao chegar ao porto, cruzou o caminho que os soldados reais faziam para ela de cabeça erguida, ao aproximar-se cada vez mais do navio, embora com poucas esperanças, procurou ansiosamente por John Rolfe .

_- Pocahontas! Pocahontas!_

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamada pela bondosa senhora que a havia acolhido tão bem na residência de John, Pocahontas sentiu-se revigorada de esperança e alívio. Se Sra. Jenkens estava aqui, então certamente que John Rolfe também estaria.

- _Sra. Jenkens!_ – Chamou enquanto corria em direção a senhora que, aparentemente, a havia confundido com o rabo de um cavalo.

_- Oh, aqui está você querida._

Desde que chegara aqui, Sra. Jenkens a tratou com muito carinho e afeto fazendo com que se sentisse acolhida naquele local completamente novo e estranho para ela. Sra. Jenkens era bem velhinha, mas muito amável, e aquecia seu coração saber que poderia despedir-se dela antes de partir, pois, certamente, sentirá sua falta.

Pocahontas sentiu um sorriso sincero se formar em seus lábios ao se encontrar com a bondosa velhinha e colocando de volta os óculos em seus olhos como havia visto John Rolfe fazer tantas vezes, pôde finalmente despedir-se.

_- Estou aqui._ – Disse enquanto lhe punha de volta os óculos e a abraçava e a agradecia por tudo que a senhora havia feito por ela. – _Sra. Jenkens, muito obrigada por tudo que fez._ – e então, sentindo sua esperança aumentar após se encontrar com a velhinha, perguntou sem esconder sua ansiedade – _John Rolfe está aqui?_

_- Eu não o vi, queria._ – Disse a senhora, para a decepção e tristeza de Pocahontas, Sra. Jenkens continuou – _Pensei que estava com você. Ele deve odiar despedidas tanto quanto eu. Adeus, querida._

Despedindo-se de Sra. Jenkens, Pocahontas sentiu uma tristeza, um desalento profundo se assolar em seu peito. No fim, não conseguira se despedir de John Rolfe, não conseguira vê-lo antes de partir e sabia que, muito provavelmente, não mais o veria.

De dentro do navio, procurou mais uma vez o rosto de John, mas, ao sentir o navio zarpar, sentiu seu coração apertar-se e uma dor profunda se espalhar por seu corpo enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando conter as lagrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos, e deixava toda essa dor sair na forma de um suspiro agoniado.

No fim, não conseguira vê-lo. Quando sentiu não mais poder segurar tanta dor dentro de si, ouviu a voz que tanto desejava ouvir desde que havia sido interrompida por John Smith.

_- Bom, talvez um dia nós voltemos a Londres._

A voz era cautelosa, como se não soubesse que tipo de reação iria receber dela. Pocahontas abrira os olhos ainda sem acreditar que estava realmente ouvindo a voz que lhe falava.

Ansiedade, esperança, nervosismo, medo, esses foram os sentimentos que Pocahontas conseguiu registrar enquanto virava-se em direção à voz e desejava, com todas as suas forças, para que ele realmente estivesse ali e que aquilo não fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto que seu coração e sua mente estavam pregando nela.

Mas ao virar-se, e se deparar com aqueles olhos castanhos- esverdeados, observando-a de forma reservada, quase que com receio de como seriam recebidos, sentiu seu coração bater com um novo rigor, sua garganta secar-se, seus olhos arregalarem-se, sua respiração prender-se enquanto uma onde de sentimentos se alastrava em seu corpo e exteriorizava-se em um sussurro:

_- John!_ – Pocahontas ouviu sua voz dizer em um sussurro baixo, rouco, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de esperança, desejo e incredulidade diante do homem que se estendia ereto e reservado em sua frente.

Mal conseguindo conter seu sorriso de alívio ao vê-lo ali, Pocahontas correu em sua direção atirando-se em seus braços que a esperavam e a acolheram firmemente. Sentindo seu coração encher-se de alegria enquanto era rodopiada no ar por John Rolfe, Pocahontas não conseguia, nem queria afastar-se do diplomata e, com as mãos firmemente postas em seus ombros, não deixando que o abraço se desfaça quando ele a pôs de volta no chão, perguntou sem desviar seus olhos dos dele:

_- E quanto à sua obrigação para com o rei?_

_- Eu tenho a obrigação de honrar o que está em meu coração, Pocahontas._ – Pocahontas não pôde evitar sorrir ao ouvir sua resposta enquanto sentia as mãos de John, delicada, mas firmemente posicionadas por sob as suas.

Ainda presa àqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, pôde ouvir a exclamação de emoção de Meeko pela declaração de John, a despedida de Uttamatomakkin, e de todos os outros que assistiam à partida do navio.

Mas nada disso importava. Seus olhos só conseguiam ver a esse homem que a mantinha presa não apenas pelas suas mãos que seguravam firmemente as delas, mas pelo seu olhar que não desviava, nem vacilava, apenas a mirava, fixamente.

_- Vamos pra casa._

Sentindo seu corpo aquecer-se ao ouvir essas palavras sendo pronunciado pela voz de John Rolfe. Sem saber ao certo se fora ele quem a puxara para seus braços, ou se fora ela quem havia, não tão, inconscientemente caminhado em direção a eles, Pocahontas não sentia nada e sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo quando, finalmente, era envolvida em um beijo enquanto sentia a brisa do vento em seu corpo quente, cheio de vida, e em sua pele arrepiada, não sabendo se por causa do vento ou das mãos, grandes e firmes, de John Rolfe em sua cintura e deslizando por suas costas enquanto o beijo aprofundava-se.

O beijo era calmo, lento e intenso. Pocahontas sentiu a língua de John pressionar seus lábios, pedindo permissão, a qual foi prontamente concedida, para aprofundar o beijo. Suas línguas se encontraram em uma dança sensual e Pocahontas sentiu seu corpo aquecer-se com o intimo contato que estavam compartilhando e com os sentimentos que ele lhe despertava. De repente, o beijo não era mais calmo e lento, mas quente, profundo e sensual. Pocahontas podia ouvir sua respiração, e a de John também, de tão ofegantes que elas estavam, quando uma das mãos de John deslizou de suas costas até sua nuca, entrelaçando seus dedos em seu cabelo puxando-os delicada, mas firmemente, e lhe mordia delicadamente seu lábio inferior, Pocahontas sentiu sua respiração descompassar-se e suas unhas cravarem-se com um pouco de força em suas costas, e não pôde evitar, para sua surpresa e embaraço que um gemido baixinho escapasse de seus lábios.

Como se finalmente tivesse despertado de um transe, Jonh Rolfe se afastou apressadamente de Pocahontas e, ainda com as respirações ofegantes, Pocahontas, surpresa pela separação brusca, notou como as bochechas de John avermelhavam-se cada vez mais.

John simulou uma pequena tosse e, pondo uma distancia respeitosa entre eles, começou a se desculpar por seu comportamento.

- Peço perdão, não pude me conter, mas este comportamento não voltará a se repetir, eu lhe garanto.

Pocahontas podia notar o desconforto evidente em seu comportamento, era bastante parecido com o que ele tinha demonstrado ao vê-la em suas roupas intimas quando foi até ele para perguntar se estava bonita com as roupas que a Sra. Jenkins havia lhe dado.

Naquele dia não havia entendido o porquê dele não encará-la ou o porquê dele estar tão desconfortável diante de sua presença até que Sra. Jenkins explicou-lhe dos costumes dos brancos e de como seria desrespeitoso da parte de John, ou de qualquer homem, olha-la em suas roupas intimas sem estar casado com ela.

Pocahontas não entendeu muito bem a lógica do raciocínio de John e Sra. Jenkins afinal, a roupa que ela usava naturalmente cobria bem menos de seu corpo do que a que Sra. Jenkins havia lhe dado. Mas tudo bem, afinal eles eram de culturas diferentes. Pelo modo como ele se comportou naquele dia e o modo como estava se comportando agora, a fez acreditar que, novamente, algo em seu comportamento era considerado inadequado para o povo dele. Mas ainda assim, não entendia. O que tinha de errado em beijar uma pessoa por quem você tem sentimentos?

- Não entendo. Pelo quê exatamente você está se desculpando? – perguntou confusa – Pelo beijo? E, se for o caso, por que você está se desculpando por ele?

Pocahontas só conseguia pensar em dois motivos para ele estar se desculpando pelo beijo, ou ela havia se equivocado e ele realmente não gostava dela desse modo, algo que ela duvidava ser verdade, mas que ainda assim não descartava, ou, talvez, algo no beijo tenha-o feito despertar e notar que estava beijando uma selvagem, uma pagã.

- Não, não o beijo. Quero dizer... – John procurou explicar-se, mas suspirou frustrado com sua dificuldade em formular aquilo que queria expressar.

Pocahontas o mirou de forma resguardada, cautelosa. Algo em sua voz ou em seu olhar deve tê-lo feito notar as dúvidas que haviam se formado em sua mente, pois John logo tratou de esclarecê-las.

- Não é pelo beijo em si, é pelo modo que me portei durante ele. Eu temo ter sido desrespeitoso, a forma como a beijei foi indiscreta e desrespeitosa, e não tornará a repetir-se. – disse de forma resoluta.

- Mas eu gostei da forma como me beijou. – Pocahontas contestou e então perguntou ainda confusa por essa reação ao beijo que haviam compartilhado – Você não gostou? Por isso não quer que se repita?

Pocahontas o observou atentamente enquanto via seu rosto corar-se e seu corpo ficar tenso ao negar, com ênfase, sua sútil acusação.

- Não! É claro que gostei do beijo que compartilhamos Pocahontas. – Respondeu, seu tom sério e enfático não deixando duvidas de que o que falava era o que realmente pensava.

- Então não o entendo.

Jonh Rolfe suspirou e, envergonhado, tentou novamente explicar-se.

- Para o meu povo, o beijo que compartilhamos só deve ser compartilhado em um local privado, e entre marido e mulher. Não quero e não irei, de maneira alguma, ofender sua honra Pocahontas.

Pocahontas arqueou suas sobrancelhas a explicação de John, não entendia realmente o porquê dessa reação toda, John Smith não havia ficado assim quando haviam se beijado. Nem deu qualquer sinal de que aquilo era algo considerado errado ou ofensivo para o seu povo.

Suspirou conformada. Jonh Smith e John Rolfe vinham de um mesmo povo, mas eram diferentes. John Rolfe é muito apegado a suas crenças e aos seus costumes e ela sabia que praticamente tudo do seu mundo iria contestar essas crenças e costumes que ele carregava tão intimamente vinculadas a si. Mas estava disposta a enfrentar essas diferenças.

- Então não podemos nos beijar? – Pocahontas perguntou procurando esclarecer a situação.

- Não é isso. Há varias formas de beijos que não a desrespeitam. – John Rolfe explicou enquanto pegava sua mão e depositava um delicado beijo nela.

Com os olhos presos nos verdes dos olhos de John, Pocahontas o observou aproximar-se cada vez mais até que seus lábios descansassem demoradamente em sua testa. Ao se afastar, John juntou sua testa a dela e a mirou fixamente nos olhos. Sorrindo, John beijou-lhe brevemente a bochecha para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo com a outra e então voltar a descansar sua testa na dela.

Pocahontas sorriu envergonhada pelo olhar carinhoso que ele lhe dirigia e sentiu seu peito aquecer-se com o sorriso que ele lhe dera antes de encurtar a distância entre eles e lhe depositar um casto e demorado beijo nos lábios. Não havia língua, fogo ou desejo, apenas um demorado e carinhoso toque de lábios.

Ao separarem-se, os dois se encaravam fixamente e com sorrisos alegres de felicidade, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, Pocahontas sussurrou-lhe contra seus lábios.

- Gosto de todos, mas não quero ter que abrir mão do primeiro. – e riu ao vê-lo corar e repreendê-la com o olhar e, antes que pudesse se opor verbalmente, Pocahontas o impediu silenciando-o com o dedo indicador contra seus lábios.

- Escute, eu entendo que o beijo que trocamos seja desrespeitoso para o seu povo, mas eu não faço parte dele. Eu não sou igual a eles. Você sabe disso. Não é desrespeito, para mim, ser beijada daquela forma pelo homem por quem tenho sentimentos, principalmente se tanto eu, como ele, gostamos do beijo. Eu gosto de você, quero ficar com você, te conhecer mais. Então, quando for eu e você, vamos ser só isso certo? Sem ser o meu povo ou o seu povo. Só eu e você.

John a encarou durante algum tempo em silêncio e então falou:

- Mas é quem eu sou Pocahontas, eu não me sentirei bem se eu desrespeitar você seja para com o meu povo ou com o seu.

Pocahontas o abraçou, descansando a cabeça no espaço entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, e então sussurrou:

- Mas eu quero lhe beijar daquele jeito John, não na frente dos outros, eu concordo, mas quando estivermos a sós...

-... Certo. – concedeu, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura, sem poder negar algo que também queria.

- Certo? – Pocahontas perguntou divertida.

- Humhum. – John confirmou descansando sua bochecha na cabeça de Pocahontas.

Pocahontas suspirou de contentamento com o rumo que a conversa tomou e, após alguns minutos em silêncio, riu divertida por toda a situação. John afastou-se um pouco, sem romper o abraço, apenas o suficiente para mira-la nos olhos, para saber o motivo de tanta graça.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou curioso.

- Isso. – respondeu rindo.

- Por quê? – John perguntou ainda mais confuso.

- É só que, já sabia que teríamos alguns problemas, desavenças ou divergências de opiniões. – Pocahontas começou a explicar, com um sorriso no rosto, quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar – Mas nunca pensei que a forma como podemos nos beijar seria o motivo de um deles. – e então voltou a rir.

John Rolfe a observava encantado enquanto ela ria, não importando que ele fosse o motivo de sua diversão, e lhe sorriu ternamente ao defender-se de sua acusação.

- Bem, é algo bastante relevante se me permite dizer.

Pocahontas lhe sorriu livremente.

- Sim, é bastante relevante.

John Rolfe soltou um risinho baixinho, demonstrando, neste simples ato, toda sua felicidade, seu contentamento e Pocahontas sentiu seu sorriso aumentar ao identificar tais sentimentos em seu companheiro. Não sabia o que aconteceria, mas queria e estava pronta para descobrir. Sentia-se feliz, realizada. Não conseguindo conter sua emoção começou a cantar com um brilho no olhar enquanto olhava seu amado e lhe dedicava uma canção.

- Two hopeful hearts  
Two lands apart  
Together there's no end to what our dream can start  
Like two eagles  
Soar as one upon the river of the wind  
With the promise of forever  
We will take the past and learn how to begin  
And we'll build a bridge of love  
Between two worlds

Jonh Rolf lhe sorriu um sorriso maravilhado, toda sua expressão lhe diziam o quanto ouvir tais palavras, saindo em forma de musica na voz de Pocahontas, lhe trazia imensa felicidade. Quando Pocahontas pareceu terminar, Jonh sentiu-se motivado a dedicar-lhe algo, igualmente profundo e que vinha de seu coração. Delicado, interrompeu o abraço para segurar, com ambas as mãos, o rosto de Pocahontas, prendendo seus olhos aos dela e acariciando-a em suas bochechas. Com uma facilidade e proeza, que não sabia possuir, transformou em canção tudo o que queria dizer a sua amada.

- With every kiss, we'll promise this  
We'll find a way to light the dawn of all we wish  
Across the stream of stars  
We'll reach an island in the sky  
With the moon to guide our way  
I know that we can find a home for you and I  
And we'll build a bridge of love  
Between two worlds

O sorriso que Pocahontas lhe dera fora, provavelmente, o mais belo que já recebera. Pocahontas acreditava nunca ter sentido tamanha felicidade como estava sentindo neste momento. Amor, era um sentimento engraçado, mas não sabia se essa palavra conseguia descrever com exatidão tudo o que sentia pelo homem a sua frente. John lhe deu um rápido beijo, apenas um toque de lábios, e então sussurrou contra sua boca.

- Sabe o que eu acredito que seja o significado de uma canção? - Pocahontas negou com a cabeça e John continuou - Acredito que é tudo aquilo que o coração quer dizer e não consegue em forma de simples palavras. Claro que a canção é composta por palavras, mas não palavras faladas, vazias, são palavras cantadas com a emoção que temos transbordando em nosso peito, são essas emoções, que não sabemos expressar, que dão a entonação musical para as palavras que declaramos em nossos versos. Mas, mais do que isso Pocahontas, minha pequena canção significa, não só meus sentimentos mais profundos, mas minha palavra em cumprir tudo o que prometi nela.

John respirou fundo e segurou as mãos de Pocahontas entre as suas.

- Como você mesma falou, nós somos de mundos diferentes e essas diferenças irão, provavelmente, causar alguns conflitos ou alguns mal entendidos. Mas me escute bem Pocahontas, eu prometo, por minha honra como cavalheiro, que não deixarei com que essas diferenças atrapalhem o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Pocahontas lhe sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Você não precisa me falar isso John, você já o fez antes, em sua canção.

E então, com um sorriso tranquilo, Pocahontas recitou o ultimo verso de suas promessas, transformando meras palavras em juras eternas.

-_ And we'll build a bridge of love  
Between two worlds._

**FIM**_  
_

**Se alguém leu, o que é difícil pq  
1º esté em português  
2º o casal é Pocahontas e John Rolf**

**Se alguém leu, por favor comente o que achou.  
Bjs**


End file.
